Quinn Fabray, My Girlfriend?
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Rachel wakes up from a coma to see Quinn watching over her. She's also wearing a necklace with the blonde's initials...


_**LbN: Written for Lima Designs on Tumblr. xPosted to Tumblr. **_

Rachel opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the pain in her head.

"Oh my god," a soft voice said. "Rachel?"

Rachel gasped, eyes falling on the blonde standing next to her bed. "Quinn?" she rasped, then coughed.

"Baby, please don't talk," Quinn said, though she looked slightly relieved.

"Baby? What?"

The worried expression returned to Quinn's face. "You…I always call you that. You don't remember?"

"All I remember is the years of torment at your hands."

"Huh?" Quinn asked, looking genuinely confused. "Hold on, I'm going to get your nurse and your dads."

Rachel tried to move a few things. Her limbs ached, but she could feel them, so she counted that as a plus. And what in Barbara's name was going on with Fabray? Cringing slightly, she raised her hand to touch the bandage on her shoulder. Her fingers brushed a tiny chain. "Quinn?" she called.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Quinn asked, rushing back in. Leroy and Hiram Berry, plus a friendly looking nurse followed behind her.

"Sore, and confused, but fine. Why do I have a necklace with your initials on it?"

Quinn closed her eyes for a moment, and the nurse spoke up.

"Rachel, my name is nurse Kelly. Can you tell me who these two men are?"

"My dads, Leroy and Hiram Berry."

"But you seem to have a…slightly different memory of Quinn?"

"What should I remember?" she asked softly.

"Rachel…we're…we're dating. You're my girlfriend."

Rachel's mouth fell open. She would have laughed if it hadn't been so insane. "You're joking."

Quinn shook her head. "Look, I have a necklace with your initials, too. We've been dating since sophomore year, when my dad kicked me out."

"Wait…since sophomore year? What year is it now?"

"Junior. We'd just won Regionals when you got in your accident."

"What…what happened?" Rachel asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Some idiot was drunk at two in the afternoon. He t-boned your car when you were driving back from school. Quinn hasn't left your side since," Leroy said, smiling.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Nurse Kelly said. "I've seen many a head injury in my time, and the ones like yours normally get their memory back. It may take a few weeks, or months, but it will happen."

"How long was I gone?"

"Three days," Hiram said.

"That's it?"

"That's long enough," Quinn muttered.

"Try to relax, Rachel," the nurse said after she was done taking her vitals. "The doctor will be in to see you in about an hour."

Rachel looked from her dads, to Quinn, and back. "This is either an epic love story, or the world's most elaborate prank," she said.

"Let's go with option one," Quinn told her.

* * *

"So…I have a favor to ask," Rachel said, breaking a breadstick in half.

Quinn nodded and got comfortable in the hospital chair. She'd managed to convince the glee club to give Rachel some space for a few days while the shock wore off. The rest of the New Directions still didn't know about the extent of Rachel's memory loss though. "What's up?"

"Please tell me everything?" Rachel asked. "I know I'm supposed to get my memory back, but I can't take not knowing…."

"Sure," Quinn agreed. "How about you ask me questions, and I'll answer them. Then we can fill in any gaps later."

"So…we're girlfriends?"

Quinn smiled. "Yep. You're my little star and I'm your crazy Cheerio."

Rachel giggled. "I…we didn't fight over Finn?"

Quinn snorted the water she'd just taken a sip of. "FINN? We were fighting over Finn in your fantasy?"

"Briefly, yes. It was the cause of your abominable behavior towards me."

"I'm sorry for what coma!Quinn did to you, and no. Hell no, we never fought over Finn. Do you want me to start from the…sort of beginning with us?"

"Please and thanks."

"Sophomore year we were starting to get closer, then I went into a gay panic and started dating Puck in September. Asshole got me pregnant, Russell kicked me out, I moved in with Mercedes, then with you. After that, the gay panic calmed and we got closer again until you planted one on me one night when we were watching Aladdin."

"A Whole New World?"

"Yep." Quinn grinned at her. She wasn't sure if Rachel had actually remembered, or just guessed based on the fact that that was something she'd find romantic. Either way…. "And then we started dating for real. And I had Beth, and…." She trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"You gave her up for adoption. My mom took her."

Quinn nodded. "You remember."

"It's…like some of the important bits are still there, but the rest is missing," Rachel said, frustrated.

"Don't worry," Quinn said, taking her hand. "It'll come back to you."

"So…summer?"

"You and Santana had jobs as counselors at a camp—"

"Time out…Santana and me? How did we not kill each other?"

Quinn's mouth opened and closed.

"Oh no…I'm missing something big this time."

"Rach…Santana's your best friend."

Rachel sat back with a huff, then winced when her head hit the pillow with a bit too much force. "This is awful."

Quinn silently agreed.

* * *

She and Quinn were dating.

Mike and Tina were cousins.

Tina was dating Artie.

Santana and Brittany were damn near married (no changes there).

She and Quinn were dating.

Kurt was her bitter rival.

Mercedes always sided with Kurt.

Kurt had dumped Blaine for some prick named Sebastian.

She and Quinn were freaking dating. After trying so hard (in her hallucination filled coma) to be friends with her, it was hard to wrap her mind around the fact that she was her girlfriend.

Karofsky was gay (what the hell?).

Blaine and Karofsky were together now.

Finn was dating some girl named Sugar.

Puck and Sam were McKinley High's most eligible bachelors.

Rachel looked at the "Social" section of her memory book and sighed. It had been three weeks since she'd woken up, and her memory was coming back—just more slowly and sporadically than she'd hoped.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany had been fantastic. They'd put together two scrapbooks for her to help her remember, and Brittany had helped her keep track of things for her memory notebook. Most of it was school stuff, but they did keep a small section at the back of it for glee drama.

"How's my princess tonight?"

"Hey Quinn," she said, smiling. "I remember Sebastian."

"Oh fuck—that's awful. Of all the stuff to remember…."

Rachel laughed as Quinn sat next to her on the bed. "Hey, it's something at least."

"That's right. Do you want me to help you study?"

"No, I'm done for the night. Can…can I ask you something though?"

"Of course."

Rachel blushed furiously and stared at her hands. "Will you kiss me?"

"Gladly."

Five seconds later, any doubt of their relationship was wiped from Rachel's mind. "Sweet Barbara…. Well, if my memory doesn't return in full, that was one hell of a first kiss."

Quinn looked damn proud of herself. "Cuddles and a movie?"

"Sounds good to me." She watched as Quinn went to the DVD case to pick out a movie for them. She smiled and snuggled down into the blankets. Her memory would come back, she was sure of it.

But even if it didn't, having Quinn wasn't too bad of a do-over.


End file.
